1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to latching devices for movable panels, and more particularly to a multi-positioning latch assembly which provides a means to lock a hinged panel in one of several positions ranging from closed to fully opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of latching devices are presently being used for opening and closing hinged panels. However, most of the known latching devices are not suitable or compatible in providing means for establishing several open positions in a very simple and positive manner, particularly with respect to hinged glass panels employed in combination with sunroof fixtures.
Various problems and difficulties have been encountered in providing a multi-position latch device and, until the present invention was devised, most latching devices have been very complicated to use and expensive to manufacture, their designs also not allowing for a long useful operating life. Most latching devices employed in association with hinged-panel sunroofs allow the selection of only two basic positions--fully opened or fully closed, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,974,753 and 4,257,632.